A Night Of Tragedies
by RomeoAndJuliet
Summary: What would happen of so unforeseeable during an happy school trip? Chapter 2 is up! ...When I heard it my blood froze...! UxY JxA! Read and review!
1. If Walls Could Talk

**A Night Of Tragdies**

**A/N: Based on a true story. These facts happened to one of my best friends during our school trip in Sicily. Is not so happy for me remember what happened that night (Don't worry she isn't dead!) but is a good start for my story. So here I come. I hope you like it although this is a very, very short chapter…. The others will arrive soon, I promise, but I have to update also my others stories! Thanks to you all!**

_**Prologue**_

"_**If Walls Could Talk..."**_

If walls cold talk they would tell us a lot of stories.

Some would be sad, others happy, a few could be about anger or mysteries.

You have only to think about how many people passed in a room and how much they would have talk about their heart problems, the school, the job, the family and so on.

The story we'll listen to could be the one that narrates of love. The love that blossomed in a group of people we know very well.

It begins on a March night in a hotel during a school trip….


	2. The TriangularSharped Island

_**Chapter 1**_

"**_The Triangular-Sharped Island"_**

"This is our first day of our first trip on our first travel without our parents for the first time since the beginning of the school year!

The destination? Sicily!

Yeah, Sicily, in Italy! I love Italy **(A/N: Said by an Italian authoress…)**, I think it's a beautiful place and I'm glad to go there on my trip.

Right now we are flying over it. I could see Tuscany closed between the Tyrrhenian Sea and the Apennines. We will arrive in about another hour…

Just the time I need to rest a bit. I really need to take a nap after this travel. We woke up very early this morning to take the flight and when we will land we won't stop and go to the hotel, no… we will start our tour.

For 5 days we will see churches and temples, walk among ruins and eat some kinds of food we don't have in France.

On this very first day we will just pass at the hotel to leave our luggage. Then we will go around Palermo to visit the Cathedral and the palatine chapel.

The best part it's that I'm with my friends! My best friends! It'd be a perfect vacation, or better "learning journey" like it's called by the teachers.

But stop for now. I really want to sleep."

I closed my eyes and after what seems to me just 20 seconds someone shook me.

"Ehi Ulrich, watch out of your porthole! It's Sicily! How beautiful!" said Yumi, who sit near me, almost yelling for the excitement!

"Yeah " I replied looking at the triangular-sharped island.

"Flight attendants prepare yourself for the landing" Said captain's voice coming from the loudspeakers.

The symbol of seat belts lighted up and everybody returned to his own seat. The hostess controlled everyone and everything was fine.

I felt the airplane starts bending down.

"Ulrich are you all right?" Yumi asked me. I looked down at myself and I saw I was tense and my whole body was rigid.

"Yes, just a little afraid of landings" I answered back.

In that moment the airplane all of a sudden lowered. I put my hand on the armrests but on one of those there was already Yumi's hand.

"Sorry…" I mumbled becoming red, I can tell.

"No problems" she said softly.

Now I can see we are nearly arrived, only few meters from the ground. In fact 5 minutes after it was all ended.

"Hello to everybody. Captain's speaking. We are just landed at Palermo. It's about 8.30 A.M. The temperature outside is about 12 degrees and the weather is a bit cloudy. Please don't unfasten your seat belts before the signals went out. Thank you for chosen our airline."

We wait for the airplane to stop. The signals went out and we stood up.

"So… here we come!"

**A/N: I want to thank:**

**Saphire Raider**

**concreteHeart**

**tinkerbellbt**

**Maurders032**

**Thanks for reviewing me even if there wasn't a true chapter but only a few lines. Remember the story would be full of particulars because I lived the situation in person. However this was another short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and moreover you will discover what will happen to Yumi… so please wait for it and in the meantime leave me some reviews…. **


	3. Hanging Out And The Disco

**A/N: I want to say sorry since this update took me so long! I was on holiday (since we in Italy we have almost 3 month of summer break!) and I went to Montreal, New York and Paris, so I' really, really sorry, but I didn't have the chance to update….. However now I will update all my stories and I will start writing a Harry Potter story. However here you are a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Hanging Out And The Disco!"**

By the time we pick up our luggage, wait for the bus, go to our hotel and drop our suitcases it was growing almost midday and to arrive in Palermo it took good 20 minutes since our hotel were in the outskirts of the town.

The bus stopped just in front of the Palatine Chapel. Only that, due to our misfortune, it had already closed for lunch time so we were told we had an hour to have lunch wherever we wanted and be back at the meeting point in time was sufficient.

"Perfect! Finally it's time to go eating! I want to try some Italian food!" yelled Odd. "So from where we start?" he asked already thinking where they could go to eat something.

"I suggest going ahead this street so we don't get lost, moreover I can see a nice place just after the crossroads." Yumi said.

In fact that was what we did.

We entered the place and we took a table in the corner near the window. It was nice with a persistent pizza's smell. The menus were already on the table so we took one each and started reading it. It doesn't take long for the waiter to come.

"Cosa vi porto?" asked the waiter, a girl about 25 with black hair that wore an apron.

After a few seconds of an embarrassing silence Aelita spoke: "Sorry, but…"

"Oh you're foreigners." She cut her off "Sorry, we usually don't have lots of tourist, so… what would you like to eat?"

"What do you recommend?" asked Odd impatient.

"Today we have maccheroni al ragù" she announced.

"Macaraoni a ragu!" mumbled Yumi

"No, maccheroni al ragù" the waiter corrected her.

"Macheroni al ragu" she repeated.

"Yeah, you got it. It's the dish of the day"

"Ok, I decided to try it" Odd said enthusiastic.

"Me too!" added Jeremy and Aelita in unison.

"Ok… and for you two?" she said referring to Yumi and me.

"I think we all will take it, right Ulrich?" she asked me.

"Yes, sure. It's ok for me."

"Perfect. I'll be back in a moment!" with this the girl walked away.

Truth to her words in a moment she was back with 5 steaming plates full of pasta.

We ate almost in silence and when we finished we realized we had to go to the meeting point.

"It's time to go!" announced Jeremy, so we got up from our seats and we paid the bill.

The time and the day passed very quickly, we visited the Chapel and sightseeing tour of the city! It has been a great day for everybody. We included.

Jeremy learned a lot of things about the Italian history, Aelita took many photos, Odd ate all the food he could, Yumi bought a few presents and I helped her.

In the end every one was tired and as we arrived in the hotel we took our own suitcase and waited for the teacher to sort us.

"Guys now listen to me" said the teacher and all the students started listening "Now you will receive the key of your room. I divided you in groups of two or three depending on the rooms like, but girls always separated from boys. Now… in room 40 Aelita and Yumi, in room 42 Milly and Tamiya, room 44 Sissi, Emilie and Noemi, room 46 Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy, room 48 William, Teo…."

But most of us by now weren't listening anymore; in fact we began to go away reaching for our rooms.

"So girls, see you later at dinner" said Odd as we arrived in front of our room with us.

"Ok, bye" replied the girls continuing walking to arrive in their room.

For the following hour everybody got prepared for dinner, but at 8 o' clock the others and me were ready to go in the dining room and we were almost the first. In fact in the hotel restaurant there was, besides the other guests, only few people of our school.

We decided to take a table for us and take the seats for the girls.

Yumi and Aelita showed up about ten minutes later. They changed their clothes and put on some make up. They were really beautiful.

Odd waived to them indicating the free seats near us. Yumi smiled in reply, took Aelita by the hand and reached our table.

After dinner the teacher wanted all us to read "few" pages of "Aeneid" since the day after we will visit the place where, according to the legend, Aeneas would have been.

Naturally we didn't take it good, but obeyed. We went on first floor where there was a place big enough for all of us to sit, with a couch and chairs. As soon as we saw the couch everybody started to run to get a seat. Yumi and Odd arrived first so the others had to be satisfied with chairs.

I was starting looking for a chair when Yumi told me if I wanted to sit next to her.

"Is big enough for the three of us" she added.

I accepted and I sat between Yumi and Odd and for an interminable hour we listened to the teacher read the book. It was amazing when, during the reading, one of our school fellows fell asleep and the teacher rebuked him! Finally around 10 the teacher let us go saying that everybody had to return to his own room at 11.

"Finally! I couldn't take it anymore! What a tedious book!" exclaimed Odd as soon as the teacher walked away.

"No, I don't think so… in my opinion it was interesting and it's good for us to know about the places we'll visit" replied Jeremy.

"Think what you want but I'm happy it's finished! Now we can have some fun!" continued Odd.

"Perfect so were do we go now?" asked Yumi.

"Since we have only one hour we can try to go to the disco organized here at the hotel" suggested Aelita.

"I think it's a great idea!" I said enthusiastic.

And I wasn't the only one enthusiastic: every one decided to go to the disco.

When we arrived there was already another group of students from another school that was dancing. They didn't seem so happy that we arrived and moreover they looked and they acted a bit… strange…

Odd probably noticed too, because he got near me and said: "Trust me, someone of those guys will end bad someday!"

However the disco wasn't such that funny as we thought because the others guys dancing in a very strange way were occupying all the space on the small dance floor, the music was always he same song, so we just sat down on few chairs in the corner of the room doing nothing.

After a little time, Yumi whispered something to Aelita, she nodded and both stood up.

"Guys, we are going to ask the DJ to change the song" she announced and with this Aelita and she went away.

After few minutes the light turned on and the music stopped.

"Yes, this boredom is finished!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"There's a girl laying on the floor!" someone screams.

"I told you someone of those guys would have end bad!" Odd said me.

"Oh my God! Yumi!" Aelita screamed.

My blood froze.


End file.
